


The Dead Amongst the Stars

by cinnamxn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Whisperer, Drabble, F/M, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Idea Up for Adoption, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamxn/pseuds/cinnamxn
Summary: Natsu goes to grief counselling to cope with the death of his girlfriend, Lisanna.OR an AU I would love for someone to try out.





	The Dead Amongst the Stars

"So how long ago did she die?"

Her voice was tender and caring; one would not be able to tell that she had faced this situation a million times before. Natsu was struck most by the way her eyes hovered around the empty space to his left. Per the advice of many of his friends, Natsu was seeing the town’s greatest grief counsellor in her home, where the atmosphere reeked of roses and the sounds of the city were long out of reach. He relaxed in a cushioned wicker chair, his eyes fixated on the decorative wooden fan spinning above him.

As Miss Lucy Heartfilia spoke, she leaned forward in her own chair, closing the space between his knee and her hand — an act of reassurance which brought his attention down, over the saturated crimson walls, down the office bookshelves and finally onto her.

She looked and sounded nothing like what Natsu expected. He expected her to be reserved, professional and stern. Most of all, he expected her to be older – maybe in her thirties or even up to sixty. Instead, he saw a girl no older than him, with peach-pale skin and smooth honey eyes, her hair falling down her back in strings of gold. She was gorgeous, and wore her heart on her sleeve. It almost seemed as if she'd known Lisanna personally... the pain he saw on her face.

"She died three weeks ago. Car crash."

Behind him, Lisanna sighed. Her eyes locked with Lucy as she nodded. "It was late at night. I was with my big brother; it was a driving lesson, so I guess… I failed?"

"I see... I'm guessing you two were close friends?" She didn't want to make any assumptions about their relationship.

Lisanna answered first. "We were a couple," she explained shyly, her arms wrapping around Natsu's chest from behind. Her white hair touched his cheek as she nuzzled into his shoulder.

Natsu looked away from Lisanna, making room for her to nestle against his neck. His nostril flinched, as if something had tickled his cheek. "Uh... Yeah... I guess you could say that—"

"You were dating," Lucy finished for him. Her voice maintained its steady flow, even as she watched Natsu's eyes flutter wide in shock. For a moment he seemed confused, ready to ask her how she knew, but fresh tears formed in his eyes and he ducked his head to hide them. A slow nod answered her assumption.

"Don't make him sad!" Lisanna scolded. "You're meant to make him happy!"

Taking advantage of Natsu's distraction, Lucy scowled at Lisanna before resuming. "These things take time... It's okay to cry, Natsu. There’s nothing wrong with being upset, nobody can expect you to be happy…” she gave a pointed look at the figure beside him, “You’ve gone through a terrible loss, but you must overcome it."

She watched as his arm went to his face. Natsu grunted, "You're right," and he wiped his snot and tears on his sleeve like a child. “I’ve got to be better than this.”

Lucy sighed. Of course, he chose to focus on that part. “No– Natsu… You’ve got to grieve. You’ve got to… acknowledge how much she meant to you, and acknowledge that she’s gone for good, and learn how to cope without her. That takes time. And it’s going to hurt a lot at first, but you can’t bury it away. You’ve got to feel it.”

Then, Natsu was scowling. He looked away from her, but it was obvious he was crying; trying to hide it. After sucking it up – quite literally, from the snort – he looked back. Lisanna did, too; her glare had softened into a plea for help. “How about we start with this: what would you say to her if she was here right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I tossed around for years but never ended up making something of. Lucy is a Ghost Whisperer (like the TV drama) or psychic who makes a living as a grief counsellor. She helps out several people coming to terms with the death of loved ones. All the celestial spirits are ghosts, except Loke, who begins as a client, becomes a friend (or perhaps a lover) and then dies at the beginning of the final arc (thus making the final arc about Lucy letting go of him). The only non-celestial ghosts I could think of were Lisanna and Karen. Both of whom are previous love interests of Natsu and Loke; who I decided were Lucy's potential love interests. Most of the spirits have more human names, like Loke does.
> 
> Some specifics include Plue being a child's (Happy's?) pet who died; Lucy didn't charge the child the full price since he came with every penny in his piggy bank. Aries having lived an abusive life (as a callback to Karen's treatment of her). Aquarius being Lucy's aunt who never quite passed on. Virgo being Yukino's yoga instructor, whom she was close with. Et cetera. 
> 
> This is about all I ever wrote for the actual idea, but I truly did love it. So I figured I'll put this up for adoption. Not the clip I wrote, but the idea itself. I'd love to see someone take it and expand on it. If you do, please tell me about it! As for if it's already been done somewhere... can you send me a link?


End file.
